High School's A Pain
by GirlyGForEva
Summary: Kagome secretly has a crush on Inuyasha, star quarter back. Only Sango and Miroku know about this secret. Will Kikyou's efforts pay off in the end and keep them apart? Or will Inuyasha and Kagome rise above it. It's my first fanfic so no flames please. Rated T for langauge. InuKag and MirSan. For Kikyou Basher's! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Hey! I've decided to start a new story of the Inuyasha gang in high school. The last story was kind of a letdown. So without further ado, I announce my new story High Schools A Pain!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue me I put a disclaimer.

KAGOME'S POV:

High schools a pain. That's all I have to say about that damned Sakura High. Well, at least I have Sango. And I can't believe I'm saying this, but also that lecher Miroku. No matter how many times he's grabbed my ass. Had to punch him in the throat a million times. Anyways, I'm Kagome Higurashi. I'm the sister of the slut Kikyo Higurashi, which people call 'most popular girl in school'. I don't see why they call that popular. If you ask me it's disgusting. Wearing short skirts that show your damn panties. Un-feminine. Well let's just say she acts like a bitch for one reason: Inuyasha. She fawns over him. It's obvious he doesn't like her, not that I care. But his ears are cute. Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you he's hanyou. Half demon half human. Inuyasha Takahashi is star quarter back, and hottest guy in school. I'm a cheerleader with Sango, unfortunately I'm with Kikyou on her team. Kami, she drives me crazy. One day I'll rip her lips off so she won't complain. "Kagome, what's the answer to this equation?" My math teacher asked, pulling me out of my thoughts. "Uhh, seventeen?" I guessed. "Correct." He said with a hint of surprise. I love to make teacher's feel stupid when they try to catch you not paying attention. I swear, he's the dumbest smart person I've ever met. The bell rang and I gathered my things and headed to meet Sango at the sakura tree, where we usually eat lunch. "Kags, there you are! You're getting slower by the minute." Sango said with a smile on her face, with her cheerleading outfit on. I had mine on to. It was black with gold lining and showed our belly buttons. Our skirts were the same color and stopped at the top of our legs. My hair was like some in a ponytail and some down. I had a black bow with gold lining in my ponytail. Sango just had hers in a basic low ponytail. Our outfits said Gold Shadows. Shadows are the name of our football team. "Keep talking, I'm going to make you scrub my feet." I smiled back. "LOL Kags, LOL" She said as we walked to the part of the day I dreaded the most: cheer practice. "Let's go, bitches!" Kikyou said with a sing-song voice. It made me want to rip her vocal cords out. "Don't call me a bitch, Kiki-bitch." I said, and smiled when her face turned red. "Whatevs. Girls start with cheer 3. After that 2. Then 1. We'll choose which one to do at the game." Kikyou said, moving her hand in an annoying way while speaking. And we all knew that by 'we', she meant her. I rolled my eyes at her giving me orders, but did it anyway. I did an ariel, then six backflips and landed in a split. Sango did the same, but to the opposite side of me. So it looked like an X. Cheer 2 was a little more difficult. I had to dive over Sango while she was in a bridge and then end with what looked like a front flip but my hands touched the floor. The other girls did other things along with me and Sango, but I only payed attention to Sango and me. Cheer 1 was the hardest. Sango and I was thrown in the air and had to do crazy flips and tricks. To be honest, the hardest part was that I was scared out of my mind. But first, let's get something straight. Kikyou doesn't make the routines. I do. Every week at home she asks me to make a routine. The only reason I do is because I don't want the girls to look stupid, I could care less about Kikyou. "Ok. That was good, for amateurs. Again." Kikyou walked away to go sit and watch. I don't even think she can do a cartwheel, and definitely not a split. By the time we were done with all three routines, we were soaked in sweat. "Since number three made you the most tired, were doing number three. Don't forget next practice is next Monday!" Kikyou said, walked off. Probably went to go find Inuyasha. "She's such a bitch." I said to Sango. "Tell me about it." Sango rolled her eyes. Then you could hear a grumble. " I'm hungry. Shit, she just had to choose the same time of lunch to do cheer practice." I said as I held my grumbling tummy. We walked to our lockers and opened them. "Hey beautiful." A voice said in the back of me. I turned around and saw Inuyasha and all his glory. I secretly had a MEGA HUGE crush on him, I just never let it show. Only Sango and Miroku knew, who happened to be his best friend. I almost let my emotions show, but then I put my guard up. "Don't call me that." I screamed and punched myself in my head. But it was hard to see that with my guard up. "Feisty as always, Kaggie. One of the millions of things I like no LOVE about you." He said and gave me that sexy wink. My heart melted when he saw that, and remembered not to show it at all cost. "Inuyasha, you're so full of yourself. Why don't you go date Kikyou? She obviously like's you and you guys are practically meant for each other." I said, and on the inside was knocking myself clean for saying the things I was saying. "No. I don't like her. I like, no LOVE you." Inuyasha said and this time gave me a sexy smirk. 'Oh kami, Inuyasha. You're so hot.' But instead of saying that, I closed it off with a simple good-bye. "Bye, Inuyasha." I said, trying to sound annoyed. And went to find Sango, which was my ride home.

INUYASHA'S POV:

'I know you love me Kagome. I promise you, I'll make you show me you love me. Count on it.' Inuyasha thought as he watched the girl he said was 'adorably cute and hot.' He chuckled one last time before going to his silver Ferrari and driving to his condo and called up Miroku to get some information on Kagome.

No Flames and Thanks!

-GirlyGForEva


	2. Chapter 2: Kagome's Rage

I love reviews…I love reviews…I LOVE REVIEWS!Thanks for all your nice comments. I might not be able to update as fast as I did because it's school year if you didn't know. Also next weekend I can't update because I'm celebrating my birthday! It's on a Tuesday, but you can't do anything on a Tuesday. So enough chit-chat and let's get on to the story!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Don't sue me I put a disclaimer.

INUYASHA'S POV:

"Hello?" a voice from the other line answered and sounded sleepy. 'Miroku must have been sleeping. But at 4:00?' Inuyasha just rolled his eyes and talked back. "Miroku, tell me about Kagome right now." I ordered. "Sorry Inuyasha no can do. Kagome will kill me if she found out I told you that she's had a mega huge crush on you since third gra…" I knew Miroku was thinking of the ways Kagome might kill him for telling me, but it was worth it. "Thanks bro!" I said and hung up. I ran to the nearest gift shop. Yes I ran, I'm hanyou remember? I looked at shelves after shelves trying to find the right thing for my Kagome. Yes, MY Kagome. I stopped at the diamond necklace which you can carve names into. I thought of the perfect thing to put on the necklace and did the design, and brought it. I ran back home and cleaned up and this time drove to her house. Kagome's house was beautiful. A white one story with glass windows and a white Camry car in her driveway stood in front of Inuyasha. 'Kagome must like the idea of having white. A lot of white. At least she doesn't live with Kikyou. Thank kami for that.' Inuyasha sweat dropped at the thought of Kikyou in his face trying to show her parts and have on buttloads of makeup. And having so much perfume to the point where she clogs her own nose. Inuyasha shook his thoughts out of his head and walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell and knocked on the door.

KAGOME'S POV:

"UGH! Kikyou shut the hell up! No one cares that you missed one dot of makeup!" Kagome yelled at her so called sister. 'This torture is never going to end!' Kagome whined as she smacked her head.

_DING-DONG_

_KNOCK-KNOCK_

"Kagome, answer the damn door!" an annoyed Kikyou ordered. "I'll open it when I want to! Geez, why are you even here? It's not my fault your cable, electricity, water, and light got cut off because you thought you didn't need a job because you thought people will give you money because of how pretty you are! But that didn't work out either, did it? You're not pretty!" Kagome roared as she went to the door and muttered nasty words under her breath and opened the door. "Hey Kagome." 'That's Inuyasha. While Kikyou's here. Oh shit!' Kagome thought quickly and gathered her breath, and exhaled. "IS THAT MY INU-POO I HEAR?" the most annoying voice in the world said from the kitchen. Inuyasha's bright face turned to one of horror. "Kikyou's here?" Inuyasha asked slowly. "Yep." Was all I said. And right on que, Kikyou pop's into view, and Inuyasha makes a mad dash for his car and dropping a box on the way there. "Wait, Inu!" Kikyou screamed while running after Inuyasha's car that was down the street. I rolled my eyes. 'I can't believe she's older than me.' Kagome mumbled to herself as she picked up the box. When she opened it, she almost fainted on the spot. There in this long box was the most beautiful diamond necklace that had 'INU+KAG' in caps on the necklace. 'Maybe…maybe Inuyasha won't dump me after a week like other girls. Maybe he really loves me. "I love Inuyasha, and maybe he loves me." Little did she know a pair of cute fluffy white ears was listening.

INUYASHA'S POV:

'That's all I needed to hear. I know I believed Miroku when he said it, but to hear her say it herself is a different story. I'm not waiting anymore.'

AUTHOR'S POV:

Inuyasha walked right up to her and dipped her a little and kissed her full on. He loved the way her pink and full lips touched his. Afraid she might reject him, he started to pull back. Before he could, she kissed him back. He became warm and fuzzy. They pulled apart and stared into each other's eyes for a moment and tried to register what just happened. "Umm, does this mean we are going out now?" Kagome asked shyly. Inuyasha chuckled a little and stared into her eyes. "Yes." He said. There romantic moment was interrupted with a huge scream of "NOOO! Why Inu?" Kikyou cried as she stared at the two holding each other. Inuyasha didn't get to answer because she had already tackled Kagome. Kagome got angry. REALLY ANGRY. She turned Kikyou around by the hair and started to punch her. HARD. When Inuyasha got Kagome off Kikyou, Kikyou had a bloody nose and lip, and a black eye. A group of teens were there and filming this. 'Oh shit!' Inuyasha thought. He grabbed Kagome and pulled her to the side. "Kagome, what happened?" Inuyasha could still see the anger in her eyes, still burning with rage. "The bitch got what she deserved, okay? I can't believe I'm related to her." Kagome went in her house while everyone crowded Kikyou while Inuyasha followed Kagome.

Cliff Hanger! YAY! Remember I don't update during weeks unless holiday weeks off and I mostly update on weekends. Next weekend I will be celebrating my birthday so I won't update then either. I would love to see even more reviews than before. It will make me very happy. Thanks and don't leave me readers! No flames. And while you're at it, take the time to check out my sister, Aurea Dea. How she got her name, I don't know. But it's cool right?

See you next time!

-GirlyGForEva


End file.
